


Late Night Reading

by Pikachu203



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, late night reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/pseuds/Pikachu203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Leo enjoy some late night reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagiKatFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKatFish/gifts).



> For Magikatfish

For me, staying up until dawn in the castle library with my nose burrowed in a fascinating book was nothing new.  This was - however - a different castle, and at home the moonlight assisted with my reading, not just candles.  There I would often find myself falling asleep in the early hours of the morning, and having my mother wake me…  

_Mom…_

The memory of her acutely reminded me of where I was, and  whom  I was reading with.  This was not the library at home, filled with Hoshidan scrolls and tales in my native language.  Rather, in this bizarre plane, the castle had a library filled with a myriad of novels, tomes, and papers from many cultures - both in the two languages I knew - and various unrecognizable ones.  It was a marvel to wander the halls, searching through cultures and characters I was unfamiliar with.  

“I should hate you,” I grumbled to myself, turning a page.

...I could not hate him,  no matter how much I tried to convince myself I should.  He was a prince of a people who stole one of my siblings and murdered my mother.  By all means, I should  have despised him… but I could not.  Beyond his cold demeanour and standoffish behavior, he was quite like me.  He cared for the well-being of his family and people, and would use any means necessary to protect them. We had similar interests, tastes, preferences, and personalities, despite being so different in both our fighting styles and backgrounds.  Still, these were not - and could not - be the only reasons I was so intrigued by him.  No, Prince Leo of Nohr had much more.

It was hard to pinpoint exactly what made him so. Maybe it was his eyes, which could shoot flaming daggers into his enemies, show such warmth to those he loved, and set such a strange sensation within me.  They left me at ease, like a crackling fire on a cold winter’s night.  

Maybe it was that smirk he made when he knew he was correct, and others wrong; though, it could be the incredible, rare smiles that few would ever see.  

Maybe it was that blonde hair, which seemed to glow softly in the dim candle light, as he’d fallen asleep over a heavy tome.  It conjured an image of him, the same way, lying in his own familiar library, surrounded by dark walls, with a long strand of moonlight illuminating him.  That hair was so tempting.  I wanted so badly to reach out and pet it.  It looked softer than a pegasus’s mane…

I slid my book shut, noting my last page.  I crossed to the other side of the table to face him directly, rather than sitting next to him.

 He seemed peaceful, breathing softly, without the reality of war weighing him down.  I tentatively reached out, and gingerly brushed my fingers through his hair, trying not to wake him..  It was soft, fluffy, and so enticing.  I gently parted his bangs, and kissed his forehead.  I remained there, feeling oddly serene.  

I did not want the moment to end, and was startled by his movement.  Though, rather than berating me for waking him, he leaned up and kissed me.  

I pulled back after a short while. “Sorry to wake you...”

He stood, and smiled one of those rare, genuine smiles, his eyes sparkling. “There is no way I would rather wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
